INAZUMA ELEVEN OP: LAS ALAS DE LA VERDAD
by Aser40
Summary: Un cuento comienza con las mismas palabras,"erase una vez",aunque puede acabar felizmente o dolorosamente...me decanto por la segunda opción" ¡Acompaña al Raimon en una aventura llena de felicidad y dolor! (Soy nueva me gustaría que me ayudaran a conocer todo esto)
1. El comienzo

Hola a todo el mundo, soy Aser una chica que ha pensado un fanfic...Bueno XD

**-Este fanfic será largo**

**-Utilizare OC**

**-No habrá romance. Bueno...si me parece bien en algún punto de la historia si XD**

**-¡Y disfrutar del fic! :D**

**Nota de Aser: Soy nueva, si me ayudan a conocer todo esto me agradaría. Acepto críticas constructivas XD**

Únicamente podía ver esa ciudad ennegrecida por las nubes de tormenta atreves de una ventana tan grande que ocupaba toda la pared. Nunca pensé que ellos no darían tanta importancia a esta habitación, ni si quieran la utilizan.

-En fin…- un leve suspiro salió de mi boca.

Gire la cabeza hacia la derecha dejando ver a una chica encima de unas colchonetas azules, solo podía observar su cabello castaño cayendo en cascada y entre sus brazos un osito de peluche desgastado por el paso de los años culpar a la oscuridad ya que no podía observar su rostro, bueno al menos tenemos esa lámpara de mesilla y los rayos para iluminarnos…

Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado, ella gira su cabeza, mira mi cara y continúa jugueteando con el osito.

-¿Por qué tanto cariño a un simple juguete?-pregunto curiosamente.

Ella vuelve a observarme con unos ojos de sorprendida, seguramente porque siempre le hago la misma pregunta y no me contesta.

-¿No puedes preguntar más veces la misma pregunta?-ella dijo con un tono de voz más elevado-En fin…Es mi amigo… ¿Contento?-dijo algo enfadada.

-sí y mucho-dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara-¿Hey, me dejas jugar con él?

-¿Uh?-antes de que reaccionará cojo el peluche y corro hacia el otro lado de la habitación-Maldito…devuélvemelo-die con un sonrisa, en el fondo sabe que es un juego-¡No me hagas llamar a la maestra Orange!-dice con una cara aún más alegre.

-Ohhhh, no la llames, piedad por favor –me pongo de rodillas y comienzo a adorar a mi amiga elevando los brazos y bajándolos así continuamente.

-HA, así me gusta ahora devuélvame al oso!-estiro el brazo hacia mí con una gran sonrisa en la cara-¿A qué esperas?

-¡Espero a esto!-tiro el peluche hacia el otro lado de la sala-¡Maestra Orange yo te invoco!-grito.

Entre la oscuridad aparece un cuerpo levantándose y tirando el peluche hacia mi,recojo el juguete y lo tiro hacia atrás dejando una pequeña sonrisa de maldad para mi querida amiga.

El cuerpo se acerca a la ventana se pone a espaldas del ventanal. De repente un rayo aparece iluminando su cuerpo al parecer lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio o es sonámbula y no piensa lo que hace, me decanto por la primera.

-Hola-dice ella mientras observamos esa cara de cansancio, sus cabellos mal colocados y con una ropa algo sucia. Además que tiene unas cuantas rayadas de rotulador negro en su cara. Podemos encontrar una carita de payaso en su mejilla izquierda, una luna con unas gafas de sol y por último, seguramente lo más divertido en su frente encontramos escritas estas palabras: No te olvides de darme una patada, acompañada con el dibujo de una carita feliz al lado.

-Si yo fuera usted no iría a ningún museo o a una colección de obras de arte ¿verdad señora que quiere a un peluche como un amigo?-dije aguantando la risa.

-Tiene toda la razón ¡tenemos una obra de arte enfrente de nuestras narices!-dijo ella ya riéndose.

Al final no pude contener más la risa y grito a los cuatro vientos-¡Little Orange, que hermoso maquillaje!

-¿Ehhh? Que me están contando-dijo ella rascándose un ojo y bostezando.

-Oh, señora mire esos dientes tan hermosos son blancos como el marfil-en realidad cuando abrió la boca al bostezar se podía ver unos restos de comida entre ellos.

-Tiene razón seguramente son más valiosos que ese material ¡Podríamos llegar a ser ricos!-dijo con un tono de picardía en sus ojos y una sonrisa grande y aterradora.

-¡Paren ya! No entiendo nada-de repente se toca su mejilla izquierda, nota la pintura y observa su mano negra por culpa del rotulador y el graciosillo. Ella se comenzó a poner roja por el enfado intentando aguantar sus sentimientos-Son unos malditos, ojala….fegdfg…. ¡AHORA SABRAN COMO ES LITTLE ORANGE!-dijo ella.

Comienzo a correr por toda la sala como un despavorido junto a la señora amante de osos, ella nos persigue con todo el odio del mundo. Giro la cabeza para ver donde se encuentra y allá esta, unos tres pasos detrás de mí estirando el brazo para alcanzarme para después degollarme.

Dejo en el aire un gran grito para comenzar a correr más rápido con los brazos hacia arriba, ¡Tengo de huir!

Pero algo nos hace parar el murmullo de un hombre ya formado, de unos 30 años o incluso más diciendo haber oído algo, me paro en seco y Little también para cogerme y hacerme algo malvado, se acerca a mí, pongo un dedo delante de mi boca señalando silencio y con la mano que me sobraba aguanto a Little para que no se me acercara.

Little se me separa y la señora deja de correr para coger el peluche llevárselo al pectoral agarrándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Al ver que ya han hecho caso a mis signos bajo los brazos y me muevo silenciosamente hacia las colchonetas azules miro hacia la ventana a dejado de llover, y una gran luna llena nos iluminaba esta vez, la miro con asombro es bonita, pero… ¿no podría haber aparecido en otro momento?

Dejo de observar a la luna y me subo a las colchonetas con silencio y elegancia, en estos momentos un caballero no puede cambiar su postura, la elegancia es importante como el pan que nos dan cada día o las horas para dormir…Lo hago por ellas si se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre, no sabría qué hacer, me desesperaría y todo esto hubiera acabado con unas simples palabras "_Bien jugado"…_Ya que esto es un juego en el que nosotros solo somos una parte que aún no descubierta por esos malditos.

Tras estas palabras me levanto encima de las colchonetas e intento llegar a la rejilla con la oreja, toda información es aceptada. Me acerco más llego a escuchar algo pero muy leve, como si fuera el aleteo de una mariposa.

Muerdo el labio inferior y me acerco más a la rejilla esperando a algo, giro el cuerpo hacia las chicas, las observo entre la oscuridad intentando encontrar algún sentimiento en esas caras pintadas de negro.

-…-oigo el silencio que desean ocultar, que no pueden ya que es aquel que debe ser sacado y compartido con los demás.

Cierro los ojos intentando sacar todo lo que ocurre en mi cabeza, vuelvo a girarme hacia la rejilla ahora los aleteos de mariposa se han convertido en los aleteos de un pájaro, aquellas silenciosas pero que se escuchan con atención.

-¿Seguro que es la lluvia? Creo que te lo has inventado, toma una más, seguro que te sienta bien-atreves del conducto se podía escuchar a un hombre ebrio con una voz ronca y masculina.

-He oído algo y te aseguro que nos es la lluvia la que me ha hecho pensar eso. Además estamos en el trabajo ¿Qué haces bebiendo?-dijo.

Disfrutando de mi hogar en el trabajo es lo que hago. ¿Para qué si no estoy aquí? Una habitación de 4 paredes torcidas llena de basura y sin ventana alguna …Como mi hogar no creo que pueda encontrar algo tan parecido a mi casa-.

-Maldito…Usted gana, dame una de esas-.

-¡Marchando! Y si escuchas algo no pasa nada seguro que es el repartidor de sushi-.

-¡Qué gran manjar!-.

Escuchar a esos estúpidos me daba arcadas, en fin al menos estamos a salvo gracias a la bebida, nunca hubiera pensado en eso el alcohol salvándonos, interesante…

Ahora hago un gran salto hacia el suelo y saludo en el aire a las chicas con una gran sonrisa, ellas se acercan a mí me preguntan, yo respondo todo lo ocurrido en la otra sala mientras me estiro en el suelo y hago ver que me duermo.

-Ufff, que bien ¿no? Colorín colorado este cuento se ha…-.

-¿Dónde está el osito? Preguntó esa enamorada-¿Dónde está?

-Por ahí creo haberlo tirado…-seguramente al decir esa última palabra había encendido la llama del enfado en el corazón de la señora-AUCH-un gran golpe en la barriga, es lo que me hace la muy enamorada-.

-¿Donde?-unos grandes ojos de psicópata y un puño apretado hacia dentro se comienza a elevar hasta la altura de su rostro ennegrecido, pero esos ojos se pueden observar, son brillantes y lleno de odio hacia mi persona -.

La miro con una cara de espanto y me levanto al instante para señalar hacia la derecha, lo peor es que esto lo está mirando Little, eso siempre es malo…Ella se levanta y se dirige hacia el lugar señalado, se agacha, busca, recoge el objeto y da una pose de victoria aquellas que hago siempre después de que haga algo genial, pero claro…no puedo luchar con una chica más pequeña que yo, porque me mancilla…la vida es muy cruel…

-BIEEEEN, gracias Cristóbal Molón-dice con una cara de alegría y ternura.

-Buena esa-dice Little sentada encima de las colchonetas.

-¿Porque buena?-pregunto-Espera…Cristóbal es el descubridor de américa…y señalo hacia américa…creo- una cara de estúpido es lo que se podía ver en mi cara-.

-¡Venir, locos!-.

-¡Voy Little!-.

-Entonces si el señalo yo he señalado…pero el molón no lo entiendo…-.

-¡Ven!-.

-¿Ehhh que has dicho?-pregunto.

-Que vengas…-.

-Ok-.

Me acerco a ellas para sentarme juntos encima de la colchoneta, la enamorada en el medio con el peluche de ojos de esmeralda, bueno parecidos, de plástico pero verdes y grandes que podían llegar a parecer un mineral.

La loca nos mira a los dos y comienza a decir…

-Amigos, ustedes son los mejores pero ahora os quiero hablar del peluche él ha sido…-

-Etto…No nos expliques un rollo-dice Little.

De acuerdo-ella sonríe y continua-verán todo este tiempo este peluche me ha parecido otro mas de la familia y quiero que lo conozcan.

-¿Conocer?-pregunto.

Little también me mira con cara de no entender mientras que la señora sigue mirando al peluche.

-Hola…-un silencio es aquello que puedo percibir por esos minutos, nunca olvidare esas palabras, aquellas que hicieron comenzar este cuento, somos un par de desgraciados con miedo a la gente, viviendo entre la oscuridad y con un peluche…_diferente…_

**INAZUMA ELEVEN OP: LAS ALAS DE LA VERDAD **

Podemos encontrar a un chico de unos 15 años tirado encima de su cama descansando, en aquel mundo en el que todos deseamos vivir, uno en el que nuestros ideales vayan en frente y dictemos con estos.

El chico sigue en su sueño plácidamente hasta que una gran alarma suena, lo que hace que el chico se levante al instante atorado y con una banda naranja enredada entre los cabellos marrones que tiene, este se despierta y recorre la habitación en busca de algo con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, como un zombi, lo malo es que el afortunado se choca contra una gran estantería llena de libros y CDs sobre el futbol. Entre estos objetos ahí una pelota con el símbolo de un rayo que cae hacia los pies del chaval confuso por el golpe, tirado en el suelo intentando llegar a ese mundo de fantasía que hemos hablado antes.

El chico sigue atorado hasta que nota el tacto del esférico en los pies, levanta un poco la cabeza y observa la pelota por unos segundos, intentando recordar aquello que le ha hecho caerse al suelo.

Este se recuerda al instante, o eso parece ya que se levanta recoge la pelota, la deja sobre la cama desecha y abre un gran armario en el que se encuentra una ropa parecida a un uniforme, bueno es un uniforme con un gran relámpago situado donde el corazón de la persona, debajo de este se encuentran estas palabras _INSTITUTO RAIMON._

El chico sonríe mientras saca esa ropa del armario y la deja también encima de la cama. Se cambia rápidamente el pijama por el uniforme coge el balón y sale de la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

Encontramos un corredor largo que al final llevan a unas escaleras hacia un piso inferior, este baja y encuentra una cocina donde hay a una mujer adulta de cabellos castaños como el del chico, cabello corto y unos pequeños ojos del mismo color colocando unos platos de pan tostado sobre una mesa de madera.

-Buenos días, Endou-saludo alegremente mientras colocaba el ultimo plato.

-Buenos días mama-este saluda, se sienta en la mesa coge 2 tostadas a la vez y se las lleva a la boca.

-No puede ser bueno que comas así…más despacio-dijo ella.

-Lo siento…per…llegorlf…tarder-dijo balbuceando mientras intentaba tragar todo aquello.

-En fin…este hijo mío…-.

Me tengo de ir, gracias por la comida-dijo sonriente mientras cogía el balón y una mochila.-Adiós-.

¡Espera!-demasiado tarde ya salió por la puerta tan rápidamente como un rayo. La madre sonrió y dijo-Disfruta del día-.

OK por hoy acabamos XD

Quiero saber qué piensas ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic…

Bueeenoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…He visto gente que hace preguntas, y yo no soy la única que no las hace :D

**-¿Quiénes son los chicos del principio?**

**-¿Little…que estaba pensando?**

**-¿Endouuuuuuuuu porque aparece siempre? XD**

**-¿Por qué los del principio tienen miedo?**

**-¿Creen que podría mejorar en algo? (yo creo que si y en mucho O.o)**

Puehhhh eho ke soy nueva y me gustaría que me ayudaran XD

¡Bueno ahorita si bye!


	2. Nuevos rostros

**Holaaaaaaaa :3**

**Antes de nada quiero dar gracias a Storie d'amore y a hikari mitsuki hina**

**Hoy me he inspirado y he decidido escribir mucho :3**

**Bueno pues eso disfruten :3**

**No puedo parar de hacer caritas de gatete :3**

Al salir de la puerta de su casa lo único que puede hacer es apretar con fuerza la pelota que lleva en las manos para después tirarla al suelo y comenzar a chutarla.

Como todos sabrán Endo es aquella persona que no deja atrás sus ideales, aunque eso haga que se caiga en algún momento por la fuerza de los obstáculos, este siempre se levanta con más fuerza a las que tenía, derrotando al impedimento que tiene delante de sus narices, como un gran fénix, aquel con el tamaño de un águila pero de fuertes picos y garras para destripar al que se le interponga en su camino. Por infortunio muchas personas se rinden al instante, sin pensar antes que podría ocurrir si hicieras lo que deseas…¿Riquezas, fama?...No eso no es lo que busca un fénix, un verdadero fénix lucharía hasta el final sabiendo que volverá a renacer dentro de mucho, nunca será olvidado de los corazones de todo aquel que lo ama. Eso es y creo que es lo que motiva a este chaval a hacer todo lo que ha creado. Un gran ejemplo a seguir, pero como siempre hay esta ese obstáculo que piensa al inrevés del que hará todo lo posible para derrotarle…Una batalla entre 2 fénix.

Endou avanzaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad mientras patea el esférico hacia el instituto Raimon sin prisa, calmadamente al contrario que al principio de su paseo, con los ojos al frente intentando captar toda la información posible mientras disfrutaba de la distracción que había creado en tan poco tiempo. Mientras continuaba por caminando pasa al lado de un hospital grande, blanco al pasar delante de este lo observa con una gran sonrisa en la cara, ese es el lugar donde conoció uno de los mejores delanteros del Raimon y nunca seria olvidado en el fondo de su corazón, aquellos recuerdos que hicieron comenzar una gran amistad.

Prosiguió por el camino hacia el Raimon al mismo paso con los recuerdos en su mente para después llegar a la entrada de su instituto.

El edificio es grande dividido en tres edificaciones completamente diferentes, entre ellas destaca la central, el lugar donde se llevan a cabo las clases de grandes ventanales y lo más extraordinario que seguramente la hacía destacar ente otros institutos era por culpa de un gran relámpago atravesándola por la mitad, debajo de este estaba la puerta principal con dos opciones de escaleras para subir, la de la izquierda y la de la derecha.

Después se encontraban los edificios de actividades extraescolares, según este instituto cada alumno tenia de escoger una actividad para hacer, desde un deporte hasta un refuerzo para las materias. Para desenvolupar los deportes el instituto se permitía tener una cancha de Basketball, otra de Rugby, un campo para el futbol, una piscina, y un gran campo de atletismo.

Endou se encontraba justamente en la entrada del Raimon observando el campo de futbol, se encontraba justamente en el medio de los ya descritos, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de la órbita. La gente le observaba con rareza y a la vez con admiración ya que era el capitán del equipo que llegó a alcanzar el trofeo del mundial de futbol, antes de que la gente se acercara a él para sacarle una foto o pedir una firma, este ya comenzó a correr hacia el campo de futbol rápidamente como un rayo sin parar hasta llegar a observar quien eran los que estaban disfrutando de un partido de futbol, al acercarse cada vez más podía observar las cabezas de los jugadores, ya que el campo es mucho más inferior a los otros para poner disponer de gradas .En ellas estaban sentados muchos estudiantes.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al observar a quien era el que estaba chutando a portería…Goenji. El chico jugaba con unos niños de 7 años o menos que intentaban dar a la pelota correctamente. Solamente eran cuatro los que jugaban, Goenji, un chico y dos chicas.

-GOENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaba Endou con toda la fuerza del mundo-¡chuta esa!-Endou chuta la pelota que llevaba en todo el trayecto hacia el instituto.

Goenji rápidamente se eleva en el aire y chuta la pelota hacia la barriga de Endou, Mamoru con las dos manos intenta coger la pelota utilizando a su barriga como amortiguador del golpe para después recogerla con las manos. Lo que ocurre es que este plan no surge bien ya que al parecer Goenji a mejorado mucho estas vacaciones. Endou es incapaz de coger la pelota esférico sale volando otra vez hacia los pies de una de las chicas que jugaba con Goenji.

-sigh-el castaño dio un pequeño resoplo por no haber conseguido agarrar la pelota-¡buen tiro, has mejorado mucho desde la última vez! con una sonrisa, bipolaridad, ¿qué es eso?… ¿se come? (XD)

Tú también has mejorado, casi la has cogido. Chuta la pelota hacia mí, Akane, por observando a la pequeña de cabellos negros-Endou ven a jugar con nosotros-esta vez lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

¡SI!-dijieron Akane y Endou a la vez.

Akane comenzó a retroceder unos pasos de la pelota para coger carrerilla y tirarla con más potencia, chuta con fuerza hacia Goenji aunque la pelota se desvía y va directo a la cara de un simple estudiante, que se encuentra caminando hacia el edificio central, y como todos sabemos una niña de siete años hace mucho daño a alguien de dieciséis años porque al instante la cara del adolescente cambia rápidamente de blanco de la nieve a rojo, ese rojo que parece a un tomate. Akane al ver lo que ha hecho se esconde tras Goenji esperando que así no sufriera ningún enfado de ese tipo. Además los chicos de las gradas comienzan a irse lentamente para no observar el posible espectáculo que podía ocurrir, cobardes.

Endou deja de bajar las escaleras hacia el campo para dirigirse a recoger la pelota, quería defender a la pequeña niña.

-¿Quién ha sido el tan idiota que se ha atrevido a tirar una pelota a mi hermosa cara?-el chaval grito furioso, en realidad no es que se digiera que fuera "hermoso".

El chico es alto y algo regordete con una cara puntiaguda, unos ojos pequeños de color azul, nariz grande y unos cabellos azules cortos sucios. Todo este rostro lo decoraban unos grandes granos que ocupaban toda su cara.

-He sido yo-dijo Endou recogiendo la pelota que se encontraba al lado de ese tipo-Lo siento-.

Antes de que Endou se la llevara a las manos el esférico el otro chico le quito la pelota y comenzó a juguetear con ella con sus manos elevadas al cielo, moviéndola de mano izquierda a derecha, así todo el rato aprovechando su altura.

-Si quieres la pelota la tendrás de coger…-dijo el chico con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Endou en ese momento estaba parado, además de decir lo siento y perdonarle el muy maldito coge la pelota y la disfruta sin los demás…El claro ejemplo que la gente aún es tan estúpida para hacer eso…La verdad es que no quería hacer nada malo hacia el gordinflón ya que podía ser perjudicado en el intento.

-Quédatela…tenemos otra pelota. Espero que disfrutes jugando con ella-dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Mientras caminaba otra vez hacia el campo.

En esos momentos Akane comenzó a desagarrarse de las piernas de Goenji para mirar a Endou con admiración, era tan valiente que dejo en cara quien ganaba ahí, ella pensaba que el verdadero Endou es aquel que lucha por sus ideales pero tampoco dejando de tal forma al que se le interpone.

-Además…-Endou continuo la frase-¿No quieres jugar con nosotros al soccer?

-Chs-se mordió el labio inferior, además que estaba con una cara de sorprendido, no es que se pueda dar la vuelta la tortilla tan fácilmente con una simple frase…-Has ganado-.

Endou se giró hacia él y le regalo una gran sonrisa, el gordinflón solamente pudo dejar la pelota en el suelo para chutarla hacia Endou con poca potencia por la cercanía. Después se fue caminando hacia el instituto con paso moderado, lo único que sentía ahora mismo era la vergüenza de la derrota.

El peli castaño coge las pelotas y se las lleva al campo felizmente.

-¡Eres genial Endou!-dijo Akane acercándose a él para ayudarle a llevarlas pelotas.

-Graci…-de repente suena el timbre que indica que comenzarán las clases dentro de poco.

Sera mejor que dejemos las pelotas al club de futbol Endou, y que Akane y sus amigos se vallan a casa-dijo Goenji.

-¿Tan pronto? Solo hemos estado veinte minutos-dijo uno de los amigos de Akane-.

-Hey Sora será mejor que hagamos caso a Goenji, él sabe más que tú. Goenji ¿mañana podemos venir a jugar otra vez?-dijo Akane.

-¡Claro! Pero ahora ir a casa chicos, vuestras madres se estarán preocupando-dijo Goenji.

-¡OK,bye!-dijeron los tres pequeños a la vez mientras se alejaban corriendo-.

-Adiós-ahora decían Endou y Goenji-.

En el trayecto hacia el club de futbol estaban Goenji y Endou hablando animadamente sobre las vacaciones.

El peli blanco dijo que comenzó un torneo de soccer para saber quién era el mejor delantero de Japón, en ese lugar se encontró muchas caras conocidas como Hiroto y Fubuki entre otros.

-¿Quién fue el ganador?-.

-Quien fue, no. Quienes fueron-dijo con una leve sonrisa-Los jurados eligieron a cuatro personas para ser ganadores,esos eran Fubuk i,Hiroto ,un chico que no conozco y yo. Al final cada uno era igual de bueno que el otro, así que escogieron a cuatro personas-.

-Ah está claro vosotros son muy fuertes para decidir un ganador-dijo Endou.

-¿Y tú que has hecho?-preguntó…

-Me quede con el abuelo, aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre el soccer-dijo.

Antes de que Goenji contestara ya llegaron al club. El club es muy simple, pequeño pero acogedor, de unos colores no muy vivos. Es cuadrada, ventanas pequeñas con rejillas grises además de que el techo no está recto si no que en diagonal dejando un poco de espacio para decórala con un rayo mirando hacia la derecha, no estaba recto el relámpago. Además al lado de la puerta se encuentra un tablón de madera escritas estas palabras "club de futbol".

Como en el hospital a Endou se le vinieron los recuerdos pasados de la caseta, este club fue el que hizo el inicio de este cuento casi inmaginable, aquel cuento que comienza de la nada y va construyendo poquito a poco su propia historia, aquel cuento que no acaba hasta tener un final…Aquel cuento que comienza en un lugar humilde, es aquel que ha creado el capitán del palabras escritas en el tablón son más que simples letras, fueron el comienzo de esta aventura mágica, para únicamente un objetivo, jugar al soccer…

Goenji abrió la puerta fácilmente mientras Endou observaba el tablón. El delantero dejo las pelotas dentro de un cubo grande de color azul llena de diferentes esféricos, después volvió a salir y le dirigió a Endou una señal para irse a clases ya que estaban llegando tarde. El portero acepto la orden y siguió a Goenji hasta la puerta de entrada, para después subir las escaleras y llegar a un pasillo largo lleno de puertas donde estaban grabadas los nombres de las diferentes aulas.

Los dos se dirigieron a la segunda aula a la izquierda, picaron a puerta para escuchar la orden de entrada del profesor. Una voz de mujer se escucha en el interior de la sala diciendo "adelante", el delantero abrió la puerta, Endou estaba al lado observando que había dentro de la clase.

Hay estaba una mujer guapa de aquellas que los pintores desean pintar en su cuadro. De cabellos cortos y negros acompañados de sus ojos grandes y expresivos, color rojo viviente son estos. Va vestida elegante con un toque de sofisticación, se nota que es una profesional, simplemente detona un aspecto de inteligencia a la vez de de la mujer se podía observar a diferentes jugadores del Raimon como Kazemaru y Kido.

-¿Causa del retardo?-pregunto la mujer.

-Lo sentimos mucho no nos dimos cuenta de que hora era, te aseguro que esta será la última vez que nos vera llegar tarde-dijo Goenji seriamente-.

-De acuerdo-dijo-siéntense rápidamente-.

La sala era grande con muchas mesas para elegir, tiene un gran ventanal al lado derecho que deja ver el campo de futbol. Al final de la clase se encontraba una mesa libre donde cabían los dos además que estaba al lado del ventanal, el lugar perfecto. Los dos cogieron asiento.

-Mi nombre es Airi Murakami y seré su nueva profesora, sus nombres no hacen falta que me los digan ya me los he podido aprender gracias a la lista que me dieron. Antes de comenzar la clase me gustaría presentarles nuevos compañeros. Pueden entrar-dijo-.

Por esos momentos Goenji y Endou estaban confundidos… ¿nuevos compañeros? Además ellos han entrado tarde los hubieran visto ¿Dónde se habían metido para que no los pudieran ver ni el portero ni el delantero? Creo que por sus mentes pasaba la misma frase _"Esta vida no tiene sentido alguno"._

La puerta se abre rápidamente dejando ver a 3 chicos, al instante Endou se levanta de su asiento para poder observarlos mejor, eso era lo malo de estar al final, no ver un acercarse ve sus rostros y grita de la felicidad.

-¡Fubuki, Hiroto, Midoriwaka!-tan fuerte fue el grito que de repente todos los de la clase se giran hacia el con una cara de asombro, ahora mismo estaban enfrente de una nueva profesora muy seria y lo único que se le ocurre es gritar para que esta le saque de la aula y que le tenga manía…O almenas es como lo veían ellos.

-¿Hola?-dijo un inseguro Fubuki.

-¡Endou como se atreve a hacer tal estupidez!-dijo Airi algo molesta-En mi clase no se grita-.

-Lo siento…-dijo rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha-.

-En fin…Cojan asiento-dijo Airi.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los tres a la vez.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o Después de un día de clases… o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Todos de los que habían estado una vez en el Raimon jugando, estaban fuera del instituto preguntando a Fubuki, Hiroto y Midoriwaka sobre esta agradable sorpresa.

¿Qué hacen por aquí?-dijo un Endou curioso.

-Bueno…Nos ofrecieron venir a este instituto, a nosotros nos pareció bien y vinimos. La pena es que Ulvira,Suzuno ni Nagumo decidieron quedarse en el Sun Garden. Aunque dicen que algún día de estos nos vendrán a visitar y a jugar unos partidos con nosotros-dijo Hiroto mientras Midoriwaka asentía a todo lo que decía.

-¿Y tu fubuki?-dijo esta vez Goenji.

-El director de mi antiguo instituto decidió darme un año para quedarme con vosotros, dijo que era como un premio al a ver ayudado a ganar el mundial con vosotros. Me quedare aquí solamente un año y después volveré a Hokkaido-dijo tranquilamente.

-Entiendo…Bueno lo importante es que ahora estamos todos juntos ¿no?-dijo Endou.

SI-dijeron todos los del Raimon a la vez con alegría.

-¿Capitán hacemos un partido? Tiene de ser muy divertido jugar otra vez juntos-dijo Kabeyama.

-¡Si hagamos un partido capitán!-dijo esta vez Teppei con una gran sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes de conejo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Votos a favor para un partido?-de repente todos levantan las manos-¡Bien pero aún nos falta gente!

-¿Quién?-preguntaron todos.

-Las chicas-dijo Endou.

Todos comenzaron a girar las cabezas para intentar identificar a Haruna ,Natsumi o Aki, Endou tenía razón no estaban las chicas ¿dónde podían estar? A lo mejor ya se fueron a casa o incluso estaban enseñando decentemente a Natsumi… ¡o de compras! La cosa que sabían es que Endou no jugaría al partido hasta que encontraran a las chicas…Nunca dejaría alguien atrás, ellas han estado siempre a su lado. Aunque sea un pequeño partido amistoso ellas también cuentan en él, ya que son parte del Raimon. Nadie quería discutir con Endou sobre hacer el partido sin las chicas asi que al final decidieron hacerlo mañana todos juntos. Al final de decidir cuándo jugarían a soccer sonó un timbre indicando que ya era hora de ir a casa.

-Ya es tarde mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras respectivas casas-dijo Kido

-Sí, será lo mejor-dijo Fubuki.

-¿Fubuki tu donde vas a vivir durante este año?-dijo Goenji

-Vivirá con nosotros, no hay mejor pariente, que el amigo presente-dijo Midoriwaka con sus típicos refranes.

-Entiendo…Pues nos vemos mañana,adiós-dijo Kazemaru para irse a su hogar.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Hiroto- Bye.

Al final todo el mundo se despidió dejando a un Endou solo dirigiéndose otra vez hacia el club de futbol, rápidamente antes de que cerrarán la puerta de salida, llego a la caseta, cogió la pelota que llevaba esta mañana con el rayo dibujado para después irse fuera del instituto. Ya fuera se fue a paso lento a su casa recordando todos los momentos de este día. Primero se enfrentó hacia un chico mayor de él, llego tarde a clase junto a Goenji, se encontraron con Hiroto, Midoriwaka y Fubuki para después decidir un partido amistoso entre todos los jugadores del Raimon. Como si fueran una familia que han vuelto a su hogar, es una de esas amistades que siempre estarán a tu lado como hermanos. Pobre de esa gente que aún no ha conocido la verdadera amistad…Lo que se pierden.

Dirigiéndose a su casa recorrió otro camino diferente uno más tranquilo donde casi no pasaba gente, lo que le llevo al frente de una torre que encabezaba toda la ciudad encima de una pequeña montaña, el chico se acercó a ella y comenzó a subir escaleras metálicas. Ahí estaba esa torre que hizo que se creara su primera súper técnica. Es alta, muy alta hecha de metal y como en el instituto como signo de la ciudad llevaba incorporado una figura de metal, un gran rayo amarillo encima del todo de la torre. Desde ahí se podía observar toda la ciudad y los pueblos vecinos.

El peli castaño se acercó a un árbol grande y fuerte que aguantaba el peso de una rueda enganchada a una cuerda para que no se cayera. Endou dejo la pelota que llevaba encima de un pequeño banco para comenzar a empujar la rueda con sus manos, hacer que cojera carrerilla y pararla como el portero que es. Este fue el primer entrenamiento que hizo para practicar su técnica, el que ha dado más frutos en esta larga historia.

Lo hizo unas cinco veces más hasta que cuando dio carrerilla a la rueda por el medio de esta apareció su pelota que había dejado hace poco en el banco. Endou estaba confuso y se apartó rápidamente de allí antes de hacerse daño, la pelota le roza sus cabellos y va directamente a un árbol, pobre árbol, él no ha hecho nada, ¿porque siempre la toman con los arboles?

El chico mira por todas partes intentando buscar quien le disparo la pelota, es en vano ya que no encuentra nadie.

-¿No me saludas? Que descortés de tu parte-dijo una voz afeminada-.

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo Endou.

-Encima de tu querido árbol, amigo-dijo.

Endou eleva la cara y observa al sujeto que le disparo la pelota, sentada encima de uno de los troncos.

Una chica de cabellos negros lisos recogidos en dos coletas altas que llegan hasta su cadera con una gran mecha azul tapando su ojo izquierdo. Tiene unos ojos grandes, negros como el carbón y una nariz pequeña. Tez muy blanca, como la nieve. Va vestida con unos simples pantalones azules y una sudadera negra, nada fuera de lo común.

-¡Hola!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Pero qué haces, estás loca?-.

-No…Solo te quería saludar…He oído que vas a hacer un partido de futbol.¿ puedo jugar con mis amigos?-dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo…?-.

-Venga no preguntes como me enterado…¿Puedo jugar?-.

-¡Si…pero en teoría solo es para el Raimon!-.

-Cuantos más mejor, o eso me han dicho…Bueno pues te veo mañana por la mañana. Raimon vs Mi equipo… ¿interesante, verdad?-la chica de repente de su sudadera coge una mandarina y se la comienza a comer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Yukiko Ogure, encantada de conocerte Endou. ¿Quieres un gajo?-de repente le tira un gajo de mandarina a sus manos, el chico lo acepta y se lo come.

-Mmmm… ¿gracias?-dijo masticando el gajo-.

-¿Mañana nos vemos de acuerdo?Y de nada-dijo.

-¡Ehhh espera!

La chica ya se fue antes de que Endou digiera su última pregunta. La verdad es que estaba más confuso que confusín ¿Sabéis quién es confusín? Uno que estaba muy confuso… (XD)De repente una chica le dispara una pelota se va como si nada y le da un poco de mandarina…"_esta vida no tiene sentido alguno"._

Endou recoge la pelota rápidamente que minutos atrás le ha disparado y se va tras ella a ver si la encuentra y le pregunta porque ha hecho todo eso, pero es demasiado tarde ya que la chica ha desaparecido en menos que canta un gallo. Tras eso se da por vencido y va a su casa tranquilamente, deseando que el partido de mañana comience y pueda preguntar más cosas a la chica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. Al día siguiente… o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Endou se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina, comer unas tortitas que ha preparado su madre y salir pitando de su casa. Aunque la última fase del plan es fastidiado por su madre que le pregunta porque tanta prisa.

-Endou, detente…No saldrás de esta casa hasta que digas porque vas así-dijo su madre un poco furiosa.

-Mama…He prometido a los chicos un partido de futbol y ahora mismo me lo estas atrasando-.

-Falta mucho para ir al instituto, no creo que hayan llegado ya.

-Sí que han llegado, déjame ir…

-De acuerdo…pero a la próxima vez no prometas nada.

-OK.

Después de eso el chico se fue al instituto rápidamente sin importarle nada, solamente quería llegar antes para ver si podría encontrar la chica y preguntarle más cosas…

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto se encuentra a Akane y a sus otros dos amigos esperando a Goenji,Akane se gira al instante al ver a Endou y le regala una gran sonrisa.

-¡Endouuuuu!-dijo.

-Hola Akane y sus amigos….-al chico de repente se le ocurrió preguntar a la niña sobre la chica-¿Habeis visto a una chica de pelo negro y de tez blanca?

-¡Endou, a estas horas no viene nadie excepto Goenji y nosotros!¿Cómo quieres que la veamos?-dijo Akane "regañando" a Endou.

-Lo siento yo solo pregunto…-dijo.

-¿Has visto a Goenji?-dijo uno de los amigos de Akane.

-No si no ahora mismo estaría con el…-dijo Endou con una cara de pez ('3') (no sé cómo explicar esa cara)

-De acuerdo…-.

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados hasta después de diez minutos donde aparecieron todo el Raimon y también las chicas. Al parecer dejando solo a Endou, interesante…

-¿Dónde te has metido Endou? Fuimos a buscarte a tu casa-dijo Goenji-¡Hola Akane!

-¡Hola!-dijo Akane.

-¿Comenzamos el partido?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-Chicos aún falta alguien…-.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con un poco de odio mientras (al estilo anime)se caían al estaba un poco nervioso después de lo que había dicho.

-¿AHORA QUIEN?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Veran pues…-dijo Endou intentando acabar la frase antes de que la voz de una chica le cortara.

-Nosotros…faltamos-.

Todos se giraron hacia a la voz venia justamente detrás del cumulo de gente que se había formado. Hay estaba Yukiko con unos diez chicos más que llevaban una máscara veneciana, cada una diferente a la otra, una de las máscaras era roja con pequeñas gemas incrustadas, otras simplemente eran simples sin color.

-Tengo de ir al lavabo si me disculpan…-el pobre Kabeyama se moría del miedo por las pintas que llevaban algunas de esas personas.

Este se fue corriendo dentro del recinto sin escuchar a los chicos del Raimon diciendo que se parara, ni a Haruna que siempre pone orden.

-Después de eso… ¿Podemos comenzar el partido?-dijo Yukiko con una cara de sorpresa por loque ha hecho Kabeyama.

-Emmmm…Si, claro-dijo Endou.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. Después de cambiarse de ropa o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los chicos observaban al equipo enemigo tímidamente, cada vez que uno de esos giraban su cara hacia ellos, estos se giran al instante para observar a Endou que se encontraba poniéndose los guantes de portero dirigiéndole una mirada de culpa.

-¿Cómo es que has aceptado a esos chicos para jugar con nosotros?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-Bueno…ella me lo pidió y me dio mandarina…la verdad es que ella se auto invito a jugar-dijo Endou cargando toda la culpa a Yukiko.

-Si Endou,te entendemos….-dijeron todos a la vez sarcásticamente.

A Endou se le cayó una gota estilo anime por su frente…Mientras Akane y sus amigos observaban el partido desde las gradas al lado de t Kakuma Keita, el comentarista del Raimon aquel que acompaño en casi todos sus partidos a nuestros amigos para que la gente se enterara de sus hazañas.

-¡Bienvenido todo el mundo,hoy estamos con el instituto Raimon vs el instituto sin nombre, ya que no me han dicho su nombre! –dijo.

En el campo del Raimon se encuentra a Endou como portero,Fubuki como defensa central,defensor de banda a Kabeyama,del otro lateral a Teppei,los mediocampistas eran Kido,Kazemaru, Midoriwaka y Maxwell como delanteros a Goenji,Hiroto y Someoka.

En el otro equipo a la única que reconocemos es a Yukiko que se encuentra como centrocampista.

-¡CHICOS JUGUEMOS AL SOCCER!-grito Endou para después todos los del Raimon levantaran la mano gritando la misma frase.

Sonó el pitido de entrada, Goenji sacaba la pelota,este se la pasa a Hiroto que regatea a un defensa, aparece otro defensa delante suyo así que se la pasa a Someoka que se encuentra en el centro libre, listo para tirar a recibe la pelota se eleva al cielo y utiliza el **Megadragón Nv3**,aparece un gran dragón atrás suyo de color azul y amarillo que dispara atreves de su boca un gran rayo azul, se junta con la pelota de Someoka yendo directo a puerta.

El portero se detiene utiliza una técnica llamada **Muralla de la quimera,** aparece una gran muralla de rocas donde una gran quimera se dirige a la pelota e intentar pararla, al final la quimera desaparece pero la muralla para el esférico.

-¡Yukiko!-tira la pelota hacia Yukiko.

Ella la coge en el aire donde Midoriwaka la quiere detener con el **destello veloz,** al instante la chica le pasa la pelota a un delantero con una máscara azul que se encontraba solo por la banda derecha, Yukiko pasa rápidamente hacia delante sin que Midoriwaka la pueda parar. El chico de mascara azul se la pasa a Yukiko donde está protegida por Fubuki, ella se la pasa a uno con mascara verde que utiliza una técnica llamada **Fénix de Nephthys. **Un gran fénix se eleva al aire de color tierra tirando a rojo, el chico tira la pelota al aire, se eleva y chuta la pelota mientras el fénix se une al esférico.

**Parada Celestial, **fácilmente Endou coje la pelota que se la pasa a Kido este después le viene a intentar cogerla uno del otro equipo, al ver esto y al no querer aún pasar la pelota a otro compañero utiliza el **Auntentico balón ilusión, **aparecen diferentes pelotas que hacen confudir al enemigo, Kido aprovecha esto para pasar rápidamente.

-Maldición-dice el chico de la máscara.

-¡Goenji!-Kido le grita a Goenji para que se diera cuenta que se la pasaría.

Goenji la coge y usa el** Torbellino de **fuego** 2,**a Goenji le aparecen unas llamas de fuego por los lados, hace un gran salto en el aire y chuta la pelota haciendo que las llamas vallan junto el balón, pero eso no es todo Hiroto estaba esperando ese balón para rematarlo con su **cañón de meteoritos 3.**

El portero utiliza la** muralla de la quimera** otra vez, pero no puede ante tanta potencia.

-¡1-O El Raimon va ganando por un gol!-dijo emocionado Kakuma.

-¡Buena esa Goenji!-decía Akane también emocionada.

Hiroto y Goenji se estrechan la mano en señal de buen trabajo por parte de los dos.

Ahora era turno para que el instituto sin nombre sacara, una chica con mascara se la pasa a Yukiko, esta va a bocajarro entre los del Raimon hasta que se encuentra con Teppei, se la pasa a la chica de la máscara otra vez, ella utiliza una técnica llamada **Rey de los dragones**, el campo se vuelve negro y aparece un gran dragón gris con alas muy grandes la pelota sin chutarla se eleva mientras el dragón se la traga, la criatura dispara con todas sus fuerzas el balón de su boca. Endou utiliza otra vez la **parada celestial**, este para la pelota pero no tan fácilmente como la vez anterior si no difícilmente.

Endou se la pasa a Fubuki pero Yukiko se interpone entre la pelota y Fubuki, consigue coger la pelota y sin ninguna técnica chuta a `puerta ya que ve a Endou confundido. La mala suerte es que aparece Kabeyama y con su barriga la pelota sale volando hacia los pies de Fubuki que ya está comenzando a correr hacia la otra portería .El gordinflón le regala una sonrisa a Yukiko, ella simplemente se gira y continua con lo suyo.

Esta vez Fubuki estaba regateando a todos los defensas sin dificultad, este ve a Hiroto acercarse a el así que decide utilizar **la aurora**. Los dos se ponen al lado del otro mientras aparecen las llamas azules y rojas por los dos lados, la pelota se eleva muy rápido dejando una estela amarilla, Fubuki y Hiroto se elvan a la vez y chutan la pelota. El portero utiliza esta vez una técnica llamada** Muralla de la quimera 2,** es la misma que la anterior pero la muralla es mucho más elevada y la quimera más grande. Al final la pelota entra a duras penas ya que casi, por muy poco, muy poco es parada.

-¡2-0 el Raimooooooon!-gritaba mucho más fuerte Kakuma.

De repente el timbre que indica la entrada a clases suena dejando a todos con ganas de más los que estaban jugando el partido se fijan que hay muchos estudiantes observando el juego, incluso el del otro día que se enfadó

-¡Bien jugado…No hemos podido hacer nada contra vosotros!-decía Yukiko con una cara de cansancio.

-Vosotros nos lo han puesto difícil también, si no hubiera estado Kabeyama habrías marcado un gol-dijo Kazemaru.

-Si…-dijo el portero del instituto sin nombre-¡Hace mucho que no me lo paso tan bien,gracias!

-Ahora sí que veo la verdad…-decía Yukiko, a lo que todos se la quedaron mirando-Ustedes son grandes por ser tan amigos y seguir este sueño… ¡seré una gran admiradora vuestra!

-Yukiko te quiero preguntar algo…-dijo Endou-¿Por qué te presentaste a mí de tal forma?

-¡Porque si no,no me harías caso!-todos al escuchar eso se les callo una gotita estilo anime por la frente.

-¿Cómo te presentaste Yukiko?-pregunto el portero del otro equipo.

-Bueno…eso es una larga historia-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, mientras con la otra mano cogía una mandarina y la comienza a intentar pelar con solo una mano.

-En fin… ¿No tienen de ir a clases?-dijo el portero.

-¡Oh no es verdad, rápido chicos!-dijo un Endou alterado.

-¡Adiós a todos!-decían a la vez los amigos de Akane.

-¡Si adiós!-decían los del equipo contrario.

-VENGAAAAAA le prometí a Airi que no llegaría tarde-dijo Endou tristemente y alborotadamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Ok, dentro de poco llega la historia :D**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Por qué tiene Yukiko vicio a las mandarinas?**

**¿Llegaran tarde y Airi les castigara? ( ¬¬ Pues claro que llegaran tarde)**

**¿Les gusto el partido, o los quieren más largos?**

**¿Te gustaría añadir un nuevo personaje en la historia? (por ejemplo quieren que venga Paolo)**

**¿Qué te gusta más este episodio (largo) o el otro (corto)?**

**Bueno hasta ahí todo :D Si tengo algún error de ortografía lo siento mucho T.T**

**Bye nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


End file.
